Monster Tutorial
The usage of the monster template starts by initializing it in the page, this can be done in the Source editing display, insert the monster template by typing the following: The first line is the starting tag, and the ending "}}" closes it, everything in the middle is used by the template to assign the info to render it into the finished info box. Here is what it will give: As you see, typing these two lines will display a box with multiple captions, they are the groups as how the template was coded, things will appear as you input more information into it... ... But, how to do it? Simple. Let's have a LOOK at it: | name = ---- Look! It doesn't say the blank name anymore! Now that | name = Beholder (Boss) was added, It shows what was just inputted into it in the highest caption. The "(Boss)" is inputted for Boss monsters to let the person viewing it know immediately, in case it's the first time viewing. If the monster is from Magical Rooms, use Lv.x Monster, (for example: Lv.1 Kobold) as the name. Now, let's add a picture. | image = and | size = ---- Now we have a picture there! Please see that all you need to type in is the name of the file, not the full brackets to insert a picture in it. Note that | size = 320px resizes the picture, use this only when the monster's image is making the box wider, 320px is a value used with it only, possibly. Do not use | size = on smaller monsters. | life =, and Attacks. ---- Now the monster has it's information about life and attacks displayed. *Whenever wanting to add life points as an information, define it simply by | life = (n) or put a question mark instead of the number if you don't know the life points. Now, the attacks. Attacks are grouped into 5 possible defining lines, attack1, attack2, attack3, attack4 and attack5. As you can see it above, just taking the part where they are used: | attack1 = Tentacle: 1 | attack2 = Petrificating Gaze: 1 (+Petrify) 100% Dark | attack3 = Swallow: 1x (Eating) ---- | attack1 = Tentacle: 1 Use | attack1 = for the first notable attack, prefferably the attack which the enemy uses most often and is effective in front. More special attacks such as Dash Attacks shouldn't be listed as first. *In short, Beholder's Tentacle attack is the normal, usual, common attack he uses, so it's labelled as attack1. | attack2 = Petrificating Gaze: 1 (+Petrify) 100% Dark Use | attack2 = for a second attack, if it's another physical attack, then list it here, prefferably if it is effective under the monster. If it's magical, then list it here only if the monster has no other normal attacks or has no dash attack. *When inputting magical attacks: Use the name of the attack with the number, and if i does a status effect, put it in brackets with a plus sign (+ ), and put a link inside them... (+Petrify) will do (+Petrify). *Use to break the line, and mention the element of the attack on a new line, if it has two elements, then make another line break after the first, such cases are monsters which have 50% elemental and 50% physical attack together. (Examples:Phantom Lord or Gigantic Golem) *Then, use the percentage, 100% Dark as used with the Beholder means that the ray's damage will be fully taken as dark. *'| attack2 =' Petrificating Gaze: 1 (+Petrify)' '''100% Dark ---- | attack3 = Swallow: 1x (Eating) '| attack3 =', the third attack, is special, not used by many monsters, list it as the last. Close the "Eating" in the brackets: (Eating) And here is a priotity list: *1. Normal attacks first. *2. Dash attack second. *3. Magic attacks third. (non-status effects primary, status effects secondary) *4. Specials like Eating last. ---- Elemental Relations and Abnormal States ---- Now it starts to get fancy, right? The template can display anything, once it is coded for pictures to appear when new info is added, it will appear with the text automatically, there is no need to add the gems for the elements and the potions for the abnormal states manually. *Here, simply use percentages of how much the element will do and include "with ..." *There are 6 inputs for the 6 elements and 1 for the normal attacking, these are '| normal =''' | light = | dark = | fire = | water = | thunder = and | nature =. *There are 6 inputs for the 6 abnormal states, there will be more in the future. They are | freeze = | petrify = | blaze = | sleep = | paralyze = and ' | poison ='. Here is a piece where all of them are used, from Phantom Lord: | normal = 20% with normal damage | light = 2%? with light element | dark = 100% with dark element | fire = 10% with fire element | water = 80% with water element | thunder = 20% with thunder element | nature = 80% with natural element | freeze = Immune to Freezing | petrify = Immune to Petrify | blaze = Immune to Blaze | sleep = High resistance to Sleep | paralyze = Immune to Paralyze | poison = Immune to Poison If the monster is neutral to all elements, abnormal states, or both at once, use: | comment1 = Neutral to all elements | comment2 = Suspectible to all abnormal states You can also use it to add a comment of some sort, if needed. (even if the monster has some special relations) *Please do not mention neutral elements or abnormal states, only the special ones. *If some weakness is highly notable, such as the high weakness of Salamander, use bold text: | water = 350% with water element The rest ---- The rest of the info is pretty generic. *'| loot =' List the items from the easiest to obtain to the rarest. sort them apart by a comma (,''') and a line break, simply imagine as if you are typing on a new line. *In short: Item name, New line here... *"| location =" List where the monster can be encountered, use the same method as above when with more than one location. Put brackets if you feel like specifying the spots inside them, putting in the name of the stage is highly optional. Use Stage (n), please. It will redirect to the "Dice Game Stage (n)" when clicked. *| jpname =''' If you are familiar with the name of the monster in the Japanese server, put it here, use line break to set the kana or kanji apart with romaji on a new line. *'| difficulty =' Describe the difficulty to beat the monster somehow, you can use a few words, hinting the stategy a little. *For example: Easy with water element *'| ability =' All that is needed is to put the link of the ability, when there are more of them, you don't have to break lines, just use a comma. *Abilities to be noted here are: Regeneration, Eating, Drifting and Dice Breaking. With this, the Beholder generic info is finished. Here is the rest of the possible inputs, not used with the Beholder: *'| conditional =' This displays in the generated output below the loot section, if the monster has a special item which is obtained by subduing it by a certain abnormal state, do it like this: | conditional = Rabbit Meat (Blaze) A piece used in the Snow Rabbit. Typically, mention the item link first, then add the link to the abnormal state in "( )" brackets *'| tameable =' This one is simple, if the monster can be tamed and can be a pet, simply input the link to the item. | tameable = Basilisk Egg *'| notes =' Add some summary here, if you want to, mention things such as if the monster is one of a kind, rare, or simply what to beware of, in one sentence. Now, in-depth text can be added on the left. Everything at once ---- NOTE: Any red links here are for examples only, do not make the pages! Do not edit this section as well, this section is only as an example to use all the template functions at once. Empty version: *Also found here. Category:Tutorials